Candles
by Coiled-Relic
Summary: Hey, this is my first story in a while. Please review! Soul and Maka try the emotion heightening candles again... but thngs go a little diffrently this time... Lemon! I will be updating soon!


**Read and Review!**

"Ugh… This is so uncool!" Maka was really getting pissed off with his complaining. She cracked her knuckles, trying to warn Soul. Not taking the hint, Soul continued. "Why do we have to be at school on a Saturday? We graduate in TWO weeks."(They are seventeen now! Sorry, just wanted to avoid confusion: enjoy the story.)

"Shut up, Soul. I want to get all the extra credit points I can before we end the year… anyway, we've done this before." Her voice cracked near the end of the sentence, and Soul knew something was wrong. "Just, don't be mad…"

Soul could FEEL his eyes widen with horror. "Oh, no. Not the candles again, Maka. Last time we tried this, we couldn't sync our Soul's… and you almost died." It was confirmed when Maka looked down at her feet. "No, Maka. I'm not doing it."

"But," She huffed, and turned to face him. She was NOT going to back down. "Last time we pulled through- and all we have to do is not talk… ok?"

He didn't like it. But Maka was one of the most stubborn people EVER. If there was ANYONE who refused to go down without a good fight, it was Maka. And, Soul did trust her. They would be ok, right?

With a sigh, Soul nodded. "Fine. All we have to do is sit right?"

"Right!" Maka chirped. She lifted her hand slightly, and placed it on the doorknob. Before she turned it, she let out a long breath, clearing her head. And so, they entered the room! (da da da daaaa…)

…

"I wanna try something new this time…" Stein tapped his chin, and the duo watched him as a smirk grew across his face. "You guys should handle this better… Turn and face your partner."

"WHAT?" Soul instantly argued. "I thought we were just going to sit in here and keep our mouths shut for a while… Are we really going to fight again?"

Stein laughed, and pushed his glasses into place with his index finger. "No, not exactly. This time, I want you to tell your partner their best traits." The two wondered if this was a good idea. What would happen this time? "I will be watching from outside." Before Soul or Maka could argue, Stein was gone.

It was really quiet. For a really long time. Desperate to end the silence, soul turned to Maka. "Should we s-."

"Your brave." Maka blurted. "And cool… and perfect."

Soul arched an eyebrow at the sudden compliments. Maka didn't REALLY think all that. Did she? "Well," he started before clearing his throat. "Your strong. Inside and out… You are the coolest partner I could ever want-."

"Don't lie. "

Once again, he was cut off by Maka. "What?" Soul asked, surprised. Maka rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Soul, you hate me. All I ever do is hit you, I'm bitchy, annoying, weak… And jesus, I'm seventeen and still have no figure. I'm HIDEOUS." She prolonged every vowel in hideous to get her point past. Small tears fell from the corners of her eyes, reflecting the dim light from the candles.

Soul scoffed. "God, your stupid. DO you know how hard it is to live with you? Yea, you hit me. Yea, your annoying… but so?" His voice was getting louder with each word. "Your also GORGOUSE!"

Maka gasped, as if she was insulted. "Yea right, tell that to BLAIR. You're off drooling over her most the time!"

"To cover up the fact that I stare at you all day! You're a tease! Would you stop walking around the apartment in a tank top and underwear? I'm a teenage boy, dammit!"

"No, Soul. You're just a pervert!"

Soul growled, not even listening to himself speak anymore. He was just pissed off. "God, Maka. That's not it! It's SO hard to live with your sexy partner… especially when you're in love with her!"

Maka's eyes widened, and Soul stopped yelling. _What did I just say?_ When realization hit, he buried his face in his hands. "Um, just forget about that last part?"

Afraid to look up, Soul remained in his hands. A lot of thoughts crossed his mind just then. _Great, well I better find a new place to live… Steins probably laughing his ass off right now…_

(And Stein was, in the other room…)

"Soul…" Her voice was quiet, but he could've sworn he heard the rejection in her tone. "Kiss me."

Wait- what? Soul's head shot upward, half from confusion, half from hope. "What? Why?" He stared as Maka rocked forward from her knees and onto her hands. Crawling towards him, she said, "Because I love you too…"

Not much time passed before her breath was tickling his neck. He shuddered, unsure of what had just happened. But he wasn't complaining. Before his brain could even process thoughts, he leaned into her lips.

No words could describe it. Maybe strawberry's, though. She tasted like FLIPPING strawberry's. It was just a small peck, but neither could tell who broke it off. They pulled back, not sure what to do next. But they both wanted more.

Soul's hands found their way to her shirt, and he took a fistful of it. Maka hadn't even regained her

Lips crushed into one another, frantic and eager for more. Maka felt Soul's tongue brush up against her lower lip, and she accepted it with her own. _Thank DEATH… _they both thought, forgetting where they were.

Maka's arms snaked around Soul's neck, and she pulled him over her. They fell back onto the floor, and Soul hovered over Maka's body. He broke off the kiss, and pulled back to study Maka. She had never really abandoned the dorky plaid skirt, or the long black trench coat. Maka gulped as Soul's hands took each side of her shiny black coat. With one movement, he tore it open.

Maka gasped and shot up to protest, but her lips were sealed by his. So many times, Maka had read books that explained 'melting into a lovers kiss', but now she understood. She felt like _liquid_ under Soul's touch. It felt nice.

Before she knew it, Maka was suffocating. She gapsed into Soul's mouth and pushed him away. He growled unhappily, then realized he needed a breath too. Everything was blur. Maka couldn't even tell where Soul's hands were anymore… until she heard a ripping sound. Her eyes darted downwards to find that her shirt had been torn off and discarded.

It only surprised her that she didn't care. She giggled, suddenly unsure of what to do. Maka couldn't explain this feeling. But she really liked it, and she wanted more. Knowing that, she decided to take control.

"Umph!" Soul was suddenly under Maka. She dipped her head down to bite his neck. While he laid there, enjoying it for a second, Maka's hands found the zipper of his pants. Just when EVERYTHING seemed perfect, a deafening bang sounded off on the other side of the room.

"You two should find a more appropriate place for this." Steins voice echoed before settling on the two. They remembered where they were and seemed to FLY back into their clothing… or what was left of it. Maka looked down at her withered shirt helplessly. Soul tried to hold in laughter as he handed her his jacket.

All the while, Stein stood laughing hysterically over the two. Maka awkwardly shuffled past him, zipping up the coat. "T-thank you professor…" Soul nodded at him, and the two darted to the exit, leaving Stein to his perverted thoughts.

**Okay, you guys. I was too lazy to write the lemon. But the next chapter shall contain smut! I promise! But I got stuck… seriously, where do I go from here? I suck at writing!=c Review please!**


End file.
